


Sé cómo sacarte una sonrisa

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, handjob
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Messi anda deprimido, Kun aprende la mejor manera de hacerlo sentir mejor bajo el sol de invierno. No le molesta que sea en medio de la clase de historia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sé cómo sacarte una sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, esto es una especie de AU en el que Kun y Messi viven en Rosario, van a la misma escuela y juegan para Newell's. Aquí el Kun es un par de meses más grande que Messi.
> 
> No me maten, es difícil escribir estas escenas (?) Espero que no sea muy confuso, usé una forma de redacción algo diferente de la que suelo usar, o al menos eso creo jajaja.
> 
> Gracias a Nina, mi mejor amiga, por ayudarme a editarlo <3   
> Y si alguien se ofrece a traducirlo al inglés, lo voy a amar por el resto de mi vida.

Era interesante pensar en el contraste que hacían las cosas en ese momento. Por un lado, sentado como estaba del lado derecho de un pupitre pegado a la ventana, la luz del sol le calentaba placenteramente los hombros. Era un sol de invierno, calentaba sin quemarlo o hacerle doler la cabeza, casi como estar al lado de una estufa, ya que la tibieza que emanaba era verdaderamente reconfortante. Por otro lado, en contraste, si movía la cabeza y miraba al chico a su lado, notaba como toda una sombra parecía extenderse encima de él, parecía tener un aura negra persiguiéndolo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde, el sueño de a poco comenzaba a apoderarse de él, en especial en el silencio críptico que invadía el aula, sólo interrumpido por la tiza golpeando y escribiendo en la pizarra. Kun se preguntaba si existía tema más aburrido que el que estaban estudiando, claro que no podía confirmarlo, ya que no estaba seguro de qué tema estaban estudiando, para eso tendría que prestar atención. Y bueno, eso era demasiado para él.

Hablar en clase de historia estaba prohibido, no hacía falta ni preguntar, las clases siempre eran iguales. En el momento en el   
que el profesor pisaba la clase, el silencio la consumía. Nadie se atrevía nunca a hablar en presencia de él. Dejaba su maleta en el escritorio, decía en qué página comenzarían hoy, y mientras esperaba a que los alumnos abriesen sus libros, escribía un par de cosas claves en el pizarrón. Terminado esto, se pasaría el resto de la clase explicando, y explicando. El cómo no se quedaba sin saliva permanecía siendo un misterio para Sergio.

Cuando el profesor tomó aire para comenzar a hablar, Kun estuvo seguro de que hoy en específico sería muy difícil prestar atención. Leo estaba suspirando a su lado, una y otra vez, mientras rayaba su libro con dibujos de pelotas y personitas algo deformes. Desde ayer que su amigo se encontraba en este estado.

Kun no se sentía mal por Leo, se sentía mal por no saber cómo subirle el humor. Su amigo era la clase de persona a la que había que dejarla en paz hasta que se sintiese mejor, generalmente se le pasaba rápido, pero por alguna razón, esta vez se le hacía demasiado aburrida la espera.

No es que Messi se enojase muy seguido, pero en esta ocasión en específico se le estaba haciendo demasiado molesto. No soportaba no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Realmente quería ayudarlo.

Él mismo se encontraba algo triste. Ambos jugaban para las inferiores de Newell’s Old Boys, y el día anterior había perdido 3-0 frente a Rosario Central, el enemigo jurado de su club. Este había sido un domingo triste y melancólico, pero hoy ya era lunes, y para Kun ya tendrían ocasión de ganarles a los idiotas de Central. No sabía cómo había llegado a una conclusión tan madura tan rápido, pero ya que lo había hecho, sólo deseaba poder trasmitírsela al otro.

Con un movimiento lento, Kun extendió su brazo por la espalda de la silla de Leo, y con ternura comenzó a jugar con su pelo. Estaban en la última fila de un aula realmente grande, y con demasiados estudiantes para un solo profesor, podían hacer un par de cosas sin que los notasen o les dijesen algo. Con el pulgar comenzó a acariciarle el cuello y la mejilla.

Leo comprendió que su amigo intentaba reconfortarlo, y apreciando el esfuerzo, dejó de apoyar la cabeza contra la ventana para pasar a inclinarla hacia su mano, con ansias de sentir las caricias que le proporcionaba, que eran realmente agradables. Su pecho se movió notoriamente de arriba a abajo, estaba suspirando con algo de alivio ahora, con los ojos cerrados podía disfrutar de las caricias del Kun mezcladas con los cálidos rayos de sol.

Inclinó su cabeza un poco más, y encontró los ojos de su compañeros fijos en los suyos, con la preocupación marcada, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mal. Le sonrió sin que la sonrisa le llegase a los ojos. Sergio agarró con suavidad la cabeza de Leo y la apoyó contra su hombro, apoyando así mismo su cabeza encima de la de él, y sin dejar de acariciarlo.

Messi dejó la lapicera en el pupitre, para tener la mano libre y poder agarrarse de la solapa de la campera del Kun. Respiró hondo, su amigo olía a manzana casi siempre, era una fragancia que jamás lo cansaba, simplemente demasiado adictiva. Kun se rió, el aliento del otro sobre su cuello le hacía unas cosquillas terriblemente agradables. Sintió que una especie de calidez le invadía el pecho mientras lo besaba en la coronilla. Leo se acomodó devuelta, de una manera en la que fuese cómoda para poder leer el libro mientras seguía apoyado en el hombro de su amigo y con una mano comenzó a dibujar círculos en el pecho su pecho.

Actuando impulsivamente, como solía hacerlo, Kun sólo tuvo que analizar que absolutamente nadie les estaba prestando atención, que estaban muy atrás y todos estaban muy dormidos. Seguro de esto, como estaba, tomó la barbilla del otro y levantó su cabeza, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos, y con una sonrisa apoyó sus labios encima de los del otro.

Leo sintió que su amargura desaparecía casi inmediatamente, los labios de Kun eran suaves y reconfortantes, su aliento era cálido, podía sentir su fragancia a manzana. Sintió un escalofrío, se le puse la piel de gallina. Sintió un irrefrenable deseo de poder profundizar el beso, como si lo estuviesen empujando, sintiéndose liviano al mismo tiempo. Este deseo no pudo concretarse, ya que cuando un tímido estornudo se escuchó en las filas de adelante, Leo pareció recordar que estaban en un aula de clase, con demasiada gente delante de ellos. Así que mirando para abajo y sumamente avergonzado, volvió a su posición de antes, bien alejado de su compañero. 

Fue el turno de Kun de suspirar. El ambiente estaba cálido y agradable, sin tan sólo no fuese un aula con profesor y alumnos, podría haber besado a Lionel todo lo que quisiese. Bueno, este quizás era un pensamiento algo estúpido, al fin y al cabo estaban en la escuela, no podía desear que fuesen los únicos en el aula. Por suerte nadie los había visto, pero quizás sí debería ser un poco más cuidadoso.

De cualquier manera se negó a perder todo el contacto con su compañero, por debajo de la mesa le agarró la mano y la apretó suavemente. Vio que este sonreía como quien no quiere la cosa mientras fingía leer el libro que tenía abierto. Kun sabía bien que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a las palabras, su sonrisa era demasiado linda, tenía ganas de hacerlo sonreír incluso más.

Mirando también fijamente al libro, Sergio cruzo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda, dejándola en una posición cómoda, perfecta para acariciar, siempre por debajo del pupitre, la pierna de Lio.

La primera reacción de este fue poner los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese exasperado, pero Kun vio que se mordía los labios, intentando no reír ante los juegos del otro, y sonrojándose de una manera que lo hacía verse realmente lindo. Se preguntó si lo hacía a propósito.

Decidido a resolver esta incógnita, Sergio soltó el agarre de sus manos, y procedió a hacerle cosquillas en la rodilla a Leo, quien tuvo que bajar la mirada para que no se notase su risa y sus escalofríos. Las cosquillas siempre le afectaban demasiado, y el Kun estaba al tanto de esto, se estaba prácticamente aprovechando, pero Leo no podía negar que le gustaba. Intentó con dificultad no hacer movimientos erráticos, sólo le pego un codazo a su amigo, pero este no se amedrentó.

Comenzó a subir su mano por el muslo de Leo, haciéndole cosquillas mientras este intentaba con todo su ser no reírse a carcajadas.

‘Pará boludo, dejate de joder’ Le susurró el más pequeño, las cosquillas eran insoportables, iba a terminar gritando. Claro que Kun no dejó de hacerlo, por el contrario, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago con la otra mano, haciendo que Leo se estremeciese de un lado a otro, ahora si lanzando una fuerte carcajada.

Los ojos del profesor se alzaron hacia ellos, con la ira marcada en sus ojos.

‘Ustedes, los del fondo’ Levantó la voz estruendosamente, sin llegar a gritar, pero logrando que todos se estremeciesen ‘O se   
callan o se van a afuera y no vuelven a entrar’

Leo logró tartamudear algo que sonó como una disculpa, mirando para abajo e intentando volverse invisible, con el corazón yendo a mil. Kun, por su parte, comenzó a reírse en voz baja, no podía parar, la situación era demasiado inverosímil. Leo lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no quería que lo volviesen a retar por su culpa, ya había logrado que se volviese a enojar.

Sin dejar de reír, tiró su cabeza para poder apoyarla en el hombro del menor, quién intentó sacudírselo pero no lo logró. Finalmente lo dejó estar, así por lo menos parecía que se quedaría callado por un rato. Kun le acarició el cuello con la nariz, dándole un pequeño beso de vez en cuando, Leo intentaba pegarle con el hombro, ahuyentarlo, pero quizás le estaba gustando demasiado.

Esta vez, las caricias del Kun en su pierna no fueron cosquillas, fueron amables, y mientras su mano subía por su muslo, lograba que el menor se estremeciese de regocijo. Subiendo la mano de a poco, Kun comenzó a invadir su espacio personal. Leo cerró las piernas y lo miró con cara de advertencia, que no se atreviese a acercarse.

Sin embargo, el mayor hizo caso omiso de su cara, y haciendo de cuenta que leía el libro de historia, subió la mano hasta el bulto que de a poco se iba formando en su entrepierna. Leo intentó correr la mano de su amigo, pero no logró hacerlo, no parecía que el otro fuese ceder. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ahogó un suspiro, quizás no le quedaba otra opción que entregarse a lo que Sergio tenía pensado hacer con él.

Con una mano se agarró fuertemente del pupitre, mientras que apoyaba el otro codo encima de este, apoyando su cabeza en su mano, intentando como fuese no hacer ruido. Esto se volvió más complicado cuando sintió que la mano de Kun lentamente encontraba espacio por debajo de su pantalón, y comenzaba a acariciar delicadamente su miembro.

Leo tuvo que tirar un gemido por lo bajo en el momento que sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole de arriba abajo la columna.

Asegurándose de que estuviesen bien ocultos por sus compañeros de adelante, Mascherano y Romero. Sergio le bajó el cierre y liberó su falo. Ante esto, el menor sólo pudo morderse tan fuerte los labios hasta sentir sabor a sangre, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba esconderse detrás de un libro.

La mano del mayor comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, con cuidado por su miembro, mientras Leo movía las piernas, sintiendo una electricidad que le llegaba hasta los dedos de los pies. Gruñó por lo bajo, la vista se le nublaba a medida que Kun aumentaba el ritmo, al igual que el agarre en el banco se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Su respiración se agitaba y tiraba unos suspiros de frustración.

Para su suerte, el timbre que anunciaba el recreo ahogó el gemido que no pudo evitar tirar cuando llegó al orgasmo, al igual que la carcajada que lanzó Sergio al verlo en ese estado, tan entregado a sí. Con algo de asco, se limpió la mano en la campera de Mascherano, ya después le pediría disculpas de manera apropiada, en este momento se le hacía demasiado gracioso como para no hacerlo.

Cuando todo el mundo salió, Leo ya estaba bien acomodado, y aunque seguía sonrojado, al menos ya conseguía acomodar la vista. Kun lo tomó de la barbilla y lo beso apropiadamente, de manera profunda que hizo que su cabeza volara.

‘Sabés que sos pedazo de pelotudo ¿No? ¿Cómo vas a hacer esas cosas en medio de una clase?’ Se le rió de manera algo agitada.

‘Bah, si te re gustó, no te quejes’

Messi, se dio la vuelta con un bufido y abandonó el aula, haciéndose el enojado, Kun lo siguió, riéndose. Al parecer la melancolía ya se le había pasado, Sergio pensó que este era un buen método, quizás lo volvería a usar.


End file.
